slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/A teraz pracujesz dla mnie... Rozdział 9
Tak ale kto?- zapytał Eli. - Nie zastanawiaj się tylko chodź!- krzyknęła Trix. Szybko podbiegli do drzewa i zauważyli leżącego na ziemi Unika. Wyglądał on normalnie oprócz tego, że był strasznie blady. - Ale jak on się tu znalazł?- zapytała zaskoczona dziewczyna. -Nie wiem. Ale są tu jego wspomnienia, więc może jesteśmy no nie wiem... w jego podświadomości. - A to możliwe? - Nie wiem. Blondyn zaczął się trząść. - Nie! Nie! To nie jestem ja!- zaczął krzyczeć- Zostaw mnie! Zostaw ich! Nie! Unik przestał już krzyczeć. Prawie wogule się nie ruszał. - Eli co mu jest?- zapytała zaniepokojona dziewczyna.- Zaczynam się o niego martwić. - Chłopaki chodźcie tu. Medyk co mu jest? Dasz rade go uleczyć? Śluzaki popatrzyły na niego i zaczęły coś opowiadać w swoim języku. -Dobrze, ale nie wszyscy naraz. Medyk dasz rade go wyleczyć? Medyk pokręcił głową i zaczął pokazywać coś Eli'owi. Shane podszedł bliżej Unika i zobaczył, że za blondynem siedzi gul. - Trixie chodź tu- powiedział przerażony. - Co się stało? - Sama popatrz- powiedział patrząc na nią z przerażeniem. - To... to nie możliwe. Czy to jest gul Enigmo? - Na to wygląda, ale ja myślałem, że Mo jest ostatnim Enigmo. - Każdy tak myślał... Interesujące. - Co?- zapytał patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Dopiero dziś odkryliśmy, że Enigmo potrafią przenosić do czyjejś podświadomości, a teraz jeszcze się dowiadujemy, że Mo nie jest ostatnim zawrotnikem. A teraz do tego jeszcze jest tu gul Enigmo... Może jak medyk go wyleczy Unik wróci? - A jeśli nie wróci? Za duże ryzyko Trix. - Zapytaj śluzaki- powiedziała pokazując na przyglądające się blondynowi maluchy. Eli głęboko westchnął i klęknął obok śluzaków. - Chłopaki słuchajcie. Trixie mówi, że jak wyleczymy gula zawrotnika to Unik "wróci". Co wy o tym myślicie?Śluzaki gwałtownie pokręciły głowami. - To jak mamy go wyleczyć?- zapytała załamana dziewczyna. Burpy zaczął skakać i pokazywać na Mo i gula Enigmo. - Co? O co ci chodzi?- zapytał zaskoczony Eli- Mam strzelić w Unika Mo? Infernus przewrócił oczami i pokręcił głową. - Eli ma strzelić gulem Enigmo w Unika?- zapytała dziewczyna. Śluzaki pokiwały głowami i zaczęły radośnie skakać. Eli szybko złapał gula i nagle wszyscy ocknęli się w kryjówce. - Masz tego gula?- zapytała Trix. - Tak. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na Unika. Chłopak leżał na ziemi i zwijał się z bólu. trix zaczęły napływać łzy do oczu. - Eli zrób coś!- powiedziała przez łzy- Pomóż mu... - Trix nie płacz. Uspokój się...- powiedział przytulając ją- Spróbuje mu pomóc... Eli załadował blaster i strzelił w Unika gulem Enigmo. Chłopak gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Nadal miał czarne włosy i czerwone tęczówki. Unik powoli wstał, ale po chwili upadł. Eli podbiegł do niego i pomógł mu wstać. Unikowi zrobiło się słabo i prawie upadł, ale Trixie podbiegła do nich i pomogła Eli'owi podtrzymać Unika. - Musimy go gdzieś posadzić- powiedziała dziewczyna. - Chodź tam jest łóżko. Eli i Trixie zaprowadzili Unika do łóżka i pomogli mu się położyć. - Może pójdziemy z nim na górę?- zapytała dziewczyna. - Unik dasz rade iść? Chłopak popatrzył na Shane'a nieobecnym wzrokiem i pokiwał głową. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach